This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with imaging device layers formed using carrier substrates.
Modern electronic device such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensor such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. An image sensor contains an imaging device integrated circuit containing an array of photodiodes. An image sensor often also includes one or more imaging device layers over the array of photodiodes. For example, an imaging device layer such as a layer formed from color filter material is conventionally formed directly on the imaging device integrated circuit over the array of photodiodes using conventional spin coating techniques. However, the non-planar topography of the imaging device integrated circuit may result in the production of color filters arrays that do not meet desired performance criteria (for example, color filter arrays with streaks or waves due to non-uniform coating).
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways of forming imaging device layers over imaging device integrated circuits in imaging systems.